1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a type of search device, electronic system and operation method, especially relates to a type of search device, electronic system and operation method for person loss prevention.
2. Related Art
In the past, if family members, such as young children, ones with dementia, or elderly, get lost and their location, distance, or direction are not found immediately, many more surrounding people, such as passerby, neighbors, friends, or police, have to join in to help locate the lost ones. However, even after spending great manpower and resources in searching the lost ones, the results are often disappointing.
Therefore, some of the person loss prevention systems with distance alert functions have been developed to have two separating parts, the mother device and the search device. This type of person loss prevention system has a mother device with light emitting diode (LED) lights in three directions. These three LED lights provide the user of the mother device with a direction in which to search for the user of the search device. However, since this design only provides three LED lights for direction, it is difficult to determine the position and distance of the user of the search device. This lowers the search effect of the separating type person loss prevention system.
Moreover, the separating type person loss prevention system requires two separate devices, increasing the cost and lowering the portability. This could also lower the willingness of the user to carry and use the devices, leading to the person loss prevention function to be less effective.
Therefore, as more and more people are using person loss prevention systems, developing a person loss prevention method to use with a person loss prevention system that has good portability and effective person loss prevention function, so person loss prevention systems can be carried easily by the user hence improving the person loss prevention effectiveness, becomes an important problem to solve.